When automobiles are waxed, they must be buffed. Conventional buffers, exemplified by the buffer of U.S. Pat. No. 7,203,989 to McLain, have a number of limitations. For example, they do not fit in small spaces, such as between spokes of automobile wheels. Further, when one component of such buffers breaks or wears out, the entire buffer must be replaced. Therefore, there is a need for a buffing apparatus that will fit in small spaces and, preferably, that allows for individual components to be replaced, thereby keeping maintenance costs down.